The Spirit World that Came to an End
by firedemon8822
Summary: Team Masho has come back for more, to take over spirit world. With fighters coming in and limited food, who will stand for Team Urameshi.
1. Default Chapter

**The Spirit World that Came to an End**

**Prologue**

"Rrrrr, Botan, get over here now! I need you to give Yusuke this important mission," Koenma exclaimed as he handed botan a crumbled up document. " Right away", Botan replied back hurriedly. She started mumbling on, reading the paper. She read aloud trembling, "T-t-team Masho demands that we hand over Spirit World, because the fact that they lost the Dark Tournament. Since it was such a great disappointment that they lost the island of the Dark Tournament they demand for the whole Spirit World. As soon as Koenma turned around to see the reaction on Botan's face, she was gone. She had gone looking for Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Botan flew over to the hotel they were staying at by the Dark Tournament. "Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara," Botan yelled out. She flew down to the ground, to see Genkai, standing by the island. Huh, she thought, as she examined Genkai aiming her spirit gun directly at her. "Genkai, what are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" The spirit orb got bigger and bigger every second. Before she knew it the orb was bigger than Genkai, and hung over the whole island. She seemed to be tilting back every time it got bigger! Unexpectedly she fainted! She rapidly got off of her oar and rushed over to Genkai, anxiously. " Genkai, are you okay- "step aside," came a low voice from behind her, as the male figure turned Botan around. "Oh my God, Genkai was aiming for them, not me!" she said under her breathe. "You guys seem very familiar, but where have I seen you?" "We are team Masho," Risho exclaimed. "Now step aside," Bakken shouted as he grabbed Genkai and threw her on his shoulders. "Put her down!" Yusuke demanded. "Oh, thank god Yusuke, you're here!" Yusuke ran toward Bakken, with great speed, aiming his spirit gun. Bakken flew back into the beach, as Genkai went soaring in the air. Swoosh. Everyone turned around as they saw a black blur, running after Genkai's falling body. It was Hiei, who was able to save Genkai. Two figures appeared behind Yusuke. "Well, I guess the whole gang is here," Botan said, noticing Kurama and Kuwabara. "H-h-huh," said a muffled voice. "I'm presume Genkai is awake," Kurama exclaimed.


	2. the destruction of spirit world

**Chapter 1: The Destruction of Spirit World**

"What are you here for? Did Bakken finally get the guts to fight me?" Yusuke said laughing. "We are here to get the island and take over spirit world, even if it takes fighting you to get it! With our new powers we obtained, we are highly confidant we can win," Touya, replied. "You're not the only ones who got new techniques. I've been training with Genkai for the past four months. Let's give our new powers a try, with one-on-one fights." Before Yusuke could even finish his sentence Team Masho ran off. COUGH COUGH. A smoke-like mist covered the town. "Gross, what's that smelly mist?" Kuwabara, asked without a clue. "It's Bakken's white mist!" Kurama exclaimed. Screams covered the whole town. Little babies were crying and kids were shrieking. Spirit world rumbled like an earthquake. Yusuke, immediately, aimed his spirit gun and shot to remove the mist. Over eighty buildings were brought to the ground. "Urameshi, where are you goin'?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke took off. Kuwabara followed. Yusuke unleashed his spirit wave, which was about ten times bigger, at the team. "Woa, even I didn't realize my own strength. This will have them crying for weeks," he said to himself. When he looked back over at the team, they were still standing, continuing what they were doing. His spirit wave barely injured them. "These guys have gotten a lot stronger than what I thought," Yusuke said in disbelief. Yusuke started to rapidly punch Bakken until he fell over. Hiei followed from behind and used dragon of the darkness flame, which blew out the whole team. They were left there unconscious for weeks. What Hiei didn't realize was that he had also taken down Kuwabara. Kuwabara was fighting the team and got in the way of his technique. "Hiei, you bastard! You could have killed Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled viciously. Yusuke ran after Kuwabara's body and threw the body on his shoulder. He still could feel Kuwabara's heartbeat. "No matter how much I despise that fool, I didn't mean to hit him," Hiei said in defense. Botan took Kuwabara's body and tried to heal it. "It will never work. My attack is too strong for that," Hiei bragged


End file.
